A new kid on the block
by RexGato
Summary: This is my first try at a Code: Lyoko fanfic. The world is coming to an end, a life is lost in the balance but who knows it may save them all.


"I want to change the world." Odd said with a grin. Ulrich looked at him for a second before slapping him hard in the face. "Pay back is a little like Sissy." Ulrich said as he danced around Odd, dodging his hands. "You mean a total pain in your face." Odd said as he delivered a hard right hand to his friends face. A knock on their dorm door caused them to jump. "Hey guys it's time for school, let's go." A female voice said from behind the door. "That's Yumi, let's jet." Odd said as he grabbed his cell phone and raced out the door with Ulrich right behind him.

As they ran down the hall a girl with long red hair and green eyes stepped in front of them. "Hey watch out we need to get to science class." Yumi said trying to pass the girl. The girl placed a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "I'm new and headed to science too." She said in a hushed tone, the words left Yumi's cheeks burning pink. "Then follow us." Odd shouted from half way down the hall. They made it just in time before the bell rang. "Ms. Hertz? I'm the new student, Maverick Chode." Said the kid as she adjusted her dress. The students and the teacher all looked at the new kid until the teacher slammed a book on the table. "Students, we are in class so act like it!" screamed Ms. Hertz. All looks shot forward and the new student dove into a seat.

After class ended Jeremie finally came out of his room to have lunch with his friends. "Hey Jeremie, were you up late?" Yumi asked helping him take a seat. Maverick walked over to an empty table to sit and eat lunch, when Sissy walked up and moved a chair under her. Maverick stood and smiled, letting Sissy know she failed to impress. "Nice forehead did you shine it with turtle wax or do you spit shine?" Maverick mocked as she took a seat. Sissy's face grew red with anger. She clenched her fist and grabbed a can of juice then poured it on Maverick's dress. Quick as a flash Ulrich blocked a smashing kick from Maverick. "What the heck is your problem?" Ulrich yelled at Sissy. "This kid did nothing wrong to you, well at least nothing Yumi and the others haven't done on the normal basis."

Maverick walked into the dorm building and into the girl's showers. "That evil little brat thinks she can get away with this because she is…" Maverick stopped as she heard the sound of something being dropped. "Who is that?" She said wrapping a towel around her body. As soon as she got out of the shower Sissy sent a sharp knee to her stomach and shoved her down. "I guess we'll see what's really under towel." Sissy said as she sat on her chest. As she opened the towel she confirmed what she already knew, she was actually a he. "I knew I was right, you're a guy." She said taking out a camera. "I'm not free!" He said delivering a hard kick to her forehead. She fell back and scrambled to her feet. "I'm going to tell everyone." Sissy screamed running from the shower room. "Go ahead, that helps me I hate having doors opened for me." He called after her. He got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

As he headed back to the court yard he saw Jeremie's room door was cracked and he could hear two voices inside. "What do you mean there is a strange object in Lyoko?" He said to his computer screen. Maverick snuck into his room and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? Or are you normally this crazy?" Maverick said as he pretended to check the other boy's tempter. Suddenly a female voice came from the computer. "Jeremie, who is this girl? Is she a new friend?" She asked openly. Jeremie flinched and the girl on the screen covered her mouth. "Hello Aelita, I'm Maverick Chode and for the record I'm a boy." He said knowingly to the two. The girl gave a nod not sure of what else to do. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd knocked on the door but let their selves in when they saw the door was open. "Yumi did you hear about the new kid? He got put out of his last school for selling himself to a teacher." Ulrich said as he walked in last. "Flash flare vorpal smash kick!" Maverick yelled as he kicked Ulrich in the ribs. Ulrich stood only dazed by the attack. "How did you learn that move? I just made it up today." Said the brown haired boy. Maverick brushed a bang from over his eyes to reveal a blue tint. "I'm psychic sugar, that's how I knew your move and that's how I knew Aelita's name; but I can only do it within five feet of someone or something." He said as he adjusted his tank top. "This has got to be a X.A.N.A. 'Kill the kids who foil my plans' plan written all over it." Odd said with his hand on Maverick's chest. "Jerk off." Maverick smirked. "So says the guy with a thief girlfriend." Maverick Replied.

Before anyone could stop him, Odd punched Maverick as hard as he could in the face. "You leave her out of this, and stop acting like you know us!" Odd yelled. Maverick sat on the floor and began to cry. "I don't like getting hit in the face; He used to hit me like that." He said as he sat on the floor. Jeremie walked over to Maverick and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want to know what brought about this crying fit. Is it mother or father trouble?" He asked the light reflecting off of his glasses hid his eyes. Yumi wanted to speak her mind but was silenced by Ulrich who was sitting on the still mad Odd. "Ever since I was five I've been that man's slave and his daughter was no better." He told them. "They weren't even my real parents, my real parents died in a car accident and I was dropped into a foster home." Yumi began to cry and started to hug Maverick's head to her chest. "If this is supposed to be a busty mom hug, you are lacking in the bust." Maverick said into Yumi's chest. Yumi was really mad at the comment but didn't show it, she slowly started to squeeze his head until he started to choke. Maverick squirmed a minute before he passed out, when he woke up he was in a bed with Yumi's mom over him.

"You gave us quite a scare, are you all right?" she said in a low tone almost a whisper. "Where am I? And how did I get here?" Maverick asked sitting up suddenly. Yumi walked into the room wearing a black sleeveless shirt and red pajama shorts. She placed a cool rag on his forehead and sat down next to him. "Ulrich and I brought you here, you live to close to have a dorm room and you don't want to go home." Said Yumi. Her mother left the room, leaving the door cracked not trusting them alone. "I see where you get your bust line from." Maverick said as he lay on his side. She hit him with a pillow and pushed him off the bed. "I know harping on people is the only you can deal with life but you aren't the only one with problems." She said pulling the covers over her head. "My dad watches he shower and mom video tapes me while I change." "X.A.N.A. has awoken." Maverick said from his place on the floor. "And he has infected your mother." Yumi sat up and threw the covers from her body. "What? Are you sure?" Yumi said shaking him as hard as she could. He pushed her hands away and walked to the door. "He only has minor control, so her mind is getting rid of him but he is only testing his control, he plans to use it on me." Maverick said, his voice shaking with his body. "How? Why you? and not me or Jeremie?" She said feeling more paranoid by the second. "No surprise there; I'm a psychic and I'm able to spread it like a plague." He explained. "But right now he is asleep again and with no notification to your friends and all is well for a while." Yumi pulled him into the bed and pulled the cover them. "I'm glad you are gay or my mom would never have let you stay." Yumi whispered. Maverick slapped her butt and huffed. "I'm not gay I'm a cross dresser." Maverick said before turning his back. Yumi wrapped her arms around him and had her head to his chest as she slept.

The next morning Yumi woke up, then walked to the bathroom and showered. After she finished her shower she walked back into her room and dropped her towel to change. "Excuse me, but someone is changing here." Maverick said pulling open the closet door to cover him. Yumi and Maverick pulled on their clothes on either side of the door. They then ran down the steps and hopped into her father's car. "Hey cut that out." He giggled like a girl as she tugged at his halter top and jean skirt.

As they got to school Yumi quickly exited the car and ran up to the school to see Ulrich. Jeremie sat down at the table and didn't say anything to his friends. "Jeremie, are you okay?" Odd said as he knocked on his friend's head. Jeremie shook off his daze and looked across the table at his friends. "I'm sorry but we finally found out the object Aelita found was nothing but character data upgrades, but even the super computer at the factory couldn't figure it out." He said before he went silent again. "Excuse me can I borrow this?" said Maverick. He took Jeremie's laptop and looked over the data. Jeremie tagged Maverick hard in the shoulder. "Don't touch my lap top." Jeremie said sternly. "Let's see what we have here: Yumi has learned secret sword, Odd has learned stealth slash and Ulrich learned samurai spirit." The group looked at Maverick them at the computer screen. "How did you do that?" Odd asked in confusion. Maverick smiled and got up from the table. "I have a score to settle with someone then we can exchange all the info you want." He said walking into the school.

Maverick walked until he got to Sissy's room and knocked lightly at her door. "Who is it? What do you want?" Sissy asked as she opened the door. She was wearing a facial pack and robe, not even a marine could stand the scare. "What do you want here?" asked Sissy. Maverick pushed her into the room and locked the door. "All I want is to be friends and your pets to stop following me around." He said as he climbed over Sissy. "You are soft and warm; I guess you aren't that bad." Sissy pushed Him from over her as she moved to the foot of the bed. "What do you want because it isn't me?" Sissy said as she pulled on her clothes. Maverick pressed his forehead to her back. "I want you to tell them how you really feel, what your world is like." Maverick said as if he knew. He took her hand and pulled her out to the factory where Jeremie and the others were in the middle of fighting X.A.N.A.'s monsters. "Odd you're down to ten life points, so be careful." Jeremie said as he monitored the team's life points.

Before long both Odd and Yumi were devirtualized and came up the elevator. "What is Sissy doing here" Never mind she won't remember soon anyway." Odd said as he ran up to see what was happening with Ulrich. Ulrich was boxed in by two mega tanks; each could devirtualize him with ease. "Jeremie I think we can win this one." Ulrich said dodging the tank's blast by inches, the recoil chipping away at his life points. "I'm going in." Maverick said as he headed for the elevator. When he got to the scanner room he took a deep breathe before entering. "Scanner Maverick, transfer Maverick, virtualization." Jeremie said as he virtualized.

The next thing he knew he was only feet from Ulrich. "All right time to try out my new move: Samurai spirit!" announced Ulrich. The two tanks froze in place like they were scared. Ulrich took this chance to use his sword to attack the tanks and jump away from the resulting explosions. "Ulrich, are you okay?" Maverick asked as he ran over. Before he could answer a massive black beetle devirtualized him under his giant foot. I can't measure its life points." Jeremie said as he tapped at the keys on the key board. "That's because that is X.A.N.A. and he is after me, it's a long story." Maverick said gripping his weapon. He ran under the building sized beetle and hid from its view. "Aelita get out of the tower; He is after the both of us." Maverick warned. The beetle's pincers started to crush the tower as Aelita dove and was transported herself to a different area. "Maverick Aelita is safe but we have to stop X.A.N.A." said Odd.

X.A.N.A. devoured the tower and turned into a more human shaped ooze. "Maverick Chode, thanks to you the world is within my grasp." X.A.N.A. gurgled as he stalked closer to him. Maverick pulled out his Kwan-Dow and struck at his body with surgical accuracy. X.A.N.A.'s body fell to pieces and quickly reformed. "No one can stop me!" It's voice bellowed, shaking the ground. "Good cause after this I am no one." Maverick said with a grin. "And you just reveal your weakness." X.A.N.A. knew he wasn't kidding. Maverick came closer and closer. "Command morph!" Maverick yelled as his Kwan Dow went through X.A.N.A. and pulled out a beetle shaped amulet. "Return to the past now!" Jeremie as a blue glow sent them back in time."

They returned but they couldn't find Aelita anywhere in the school. "Aelita where are you?" Jeremie asked as he searched around the school. "I'm right behind you Jeremie." Aelita said as she turned his chair around. Aelita kissed Jeremie on the cheek. "Aelita, here? But how? Lyoko is completely shot down." Jeremie said his voice cracking as he held back tears. "I thought you were gone forever." Aelita placed her finger to his lips. "Maverick gave me a piece of X.A.N.A., so I have yin as well as yang." Her fingers gently trace his lips as she spoke. "Where are the others?" He asked as he sat Aelita on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed him again. "They are busy getting rest but Maverick is gone, he was a Lyokan like me and he faded when Lyoko shut down." Jeremie didn't seem shocked. He told me a while back, he knew he was going to fade, said Jeremie. "We have to go, the others are waiting." Aelita said pulling Jeremie from the factory. "To good friends and new memories." Aelita said happily.


End file.
